


Life in Color

by gothpandaotaku



Series: Short and Sweet [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Sam Winchester's Pretty Eyes, Soulmates, Soulmates Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone finds their soulmate, their world bursts into vibrant color. For the first time in their lives, they can see the reds and oranges and golds of a sunset; the blues and greens of a cloudless sky. Until then, they’re stuck seeing in dull shades of gray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in Color

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmates AU. Cute fluff. That is all.

Everyone has a soulmate. At least, that’s what they say. Dean’s heard stories of the unfortunate few who never find their other half, who never become whole. He doesn’t like to think about that.

When someone finds their soulmate, their world bursts into vibrant color. For the first time in their lives, they can see the reds and oranges and golds of a sunset; the blues and greens of a cloudless sky. Until then, they’re stuck seeing in dull shades of gray.

Dean did. He remembers his mother spending hours explaining what colors were like to him, from the greens of grasses to the pinks and reds of flowers, having already found her soulmate in John long ago. He wondered what color his mother’s eyes were, and she told him, “The green of an emerald, just like yours.”

And then he saw his baby brother for the first time.

In little Sammy’s eyes, he saw every color he could imagine, and then some. Browns, golds, greens, blues, and even some he didn’t have a name for, blending together to create the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, an explosion of color so intense it was almost overwhelming.

Dean could spend _hours_ just staring into Sammy’s kaleidoscope eyes. It was like they couldn’t decide what color they wanted to be, so they choose to be _all_ of them. He told his mother that once, when she’d caught him sleeping in Sammy’s crib again, not really sleeping but just looking at his brother, watching him breathing.

She’d stared at him with wide eyes for a full minute, before finally giving a soft smile and agreeing with him. “Come on now, let’s let Sammy sleep. Meeting your soulmate is exhausting, seeing all those colors for the first time, hmm?”

He nodded and gave his little brother one last goodnight kiss on the forehead before crawling out of the crib. Grabbing his mother’s hand as she led him down the hallway back to his own room, he said, “I’m glad Sammy won’t hafta only see grays. Gray is a sad color.”

“I know, Baby. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
